Gaka
Gaka (雅歌, Lit. Song of Solomon) is a warbot hailing from the Westling lands. Built as a machine of war during the Westling Lands Civil War, he possesses incredible combat functionality while also capable of non-combat duties, as well. The people who have seen him describe him as "classy", always seen wearing a high class outfit and walking with his Gun Cane. Having been notified of the theft of the Jewel of The West, he was sent to the east to find the thieves responsible for the Jewel's theft. He has since been hot on their trail, looking for any signs of their crimes. Background Gaka was built approximately four years ago at the height of the Westling Lands Civil War. Designed for defenses against even the most strongest of firearms, the opposing force stood little chance against him. The war ended just three days after his completion. He served other purposes during the war as well, pulling fellow soldiers out of harm's way and towards a medical station to have them treated. After the war ended, he was given full honors for his bravery in combat, despite his status as an android. He was always treated equal because of just how human like he was. After four years, it was discovered two siblings, Sekiki and Tamashi Kyanon, have stolen the most important jewel in the lands; The Jewel of The West. He was ordered by his master to either retrieve the jewel, or kill the two should the jewel be incapable of being retrieved. With a stern determination, Gaka made his way east by boat the following morning and has since been hot on their trail. Appearance Gaka is very tall, towering at 200 centimeters. He is never seen without his signature suit; An admiral's uniform and bowler hat. His body is a mix match of different clockwork style parts made out of a unique gold alloy strengthened to give him superb protection, even against firearms. His legs are colored a mix of black and white to replicate pants that go with his uniform. He has but one single eye, the right eye, whereas nothing is on the left side. He is always with his firearm of choice; A cane that doubles as a high caliber, semi automatic rifle with toggle sights designed like monocle lenses. On his right eye is a monocle that can slide up and down to his eye; The monocle doubles as a sight enhancement, giving him greater vision to pick off his targets. Personality Despite being an android, Gaka's personality couldn't be any more humanlike. He bears an air of elegance, even when he walks, either walking with his gun cane at the ground, or behind his back in a gentlemanly manner. He always helps those in need if he can, either with menial tasks or directing them to the nearest medical facility if they happen to be injured. He bears a unique kindness that one would almost never see in an android. He's a true robot gentleman, and even against his enemies, his personality never falters. Abilities Being an android, Gaka has a wide variety of abilities that help him in battle. His accuracy with a firearm is nearly second to none, capable of taking down enemies even while on a ship. When the war took to the seas, he took down the captain from half a mile away under hurricane strength winds with a single shot. Having a robotic body grants him tremendous durability, capable of shrugging off even bullets from firearms, as he was built for that specific purpose. His robotic body also gives him tremendous strength, capable of lifting objects several hundred pounds in weight and hurling them without any effort on his part. He can use this for up close combat in the form of taijutsu; His hand-to-hand fighting style can be seen as a mix of kickboxing and Krav Maga, capable of disarming an opponent of his or her weapon quickly and retaliating with a quick array of punches and kicks.